fledgling to vampyre my story
by nomalar96
Summary: Basically me going through the change prosses of a fledgling. PLEASE READ IF YOU ARE A TRUE HON FAN!  ps the description sucks the one inside is better :D GO READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**Fledgling to Vampyre:**

**My Story**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Hi! If this is your first time reading one of my stories, let me tell you these little author notes at the beginning and end of each chapter…well, their gonna happen a lot! To those who **_**have**_** read some of my other stories THANKYOU! For carrying on reading my weird little stories and… well just for everything! Also basically if your reading this another HUGE THANKYOU! I know it's sad but I can't tell you how much it makes my day reading a nice review off you guys, even if it's just a few words! OK, enough babbling lets get on with it!**

**Full Description:**

**Me turning to fledgling and going to the Cardiff House of Night and what happens there! Will I turn into a full vampyre, who knows? Answer: YOU WILL IF YOU READ THIS STORY!**

It was actually just a normal day, the day I changed. I obviously had all the symptoms; fever, cough and chills. My Mum told me to stay home but I was adamant that I would go in. I actually can't remember why I was so desperate to go into school that day; I just remember that I HAD to go in. So, despite feeling like death warmed up, I dressed and got on the bus. My friend Sian wrapped her scarf around me she was so worried. So we walked into school and I was talking to my friends when suddenly Sian froze and stared at something over my shoulder. Everyone else did the same. I turned around to find a strange man standing in the middle of the sea of kids, just standing there. I looked further and gasped as I saw the little crescent mark on his forehead. Almost like the red sea, everyone parted so there was a straight line from him to me. I walked forward slowly and he started to as well so when we stopped we were about a metre or two away from each other.

"You've kept me waiting," I said to him loudly, and there was complete silence. You see, nearly 4 months ago, my best friend had been marked. She was called Emily and I witnessed her marking. She screamed when he touched her forehead and collapsed, but before he left, he turned to me and said, "Your turn is fast approaching." After I said this he smiled slightly and walked towards me. I walked forward slightly so we met in the middle. At this point everyone was staring, even the birds were silent. I closed my eyes as I felt his hand grow ever nearer and then…

Darkness.

After a while my eyes started to open, and even though I didn't think it were possible, I felt worse than ever. As I started to come round, I realised I was in a car. I sat up and looked around. There was a driver in the front and someone next to him.

"Excuse me, but where are we?" I asked and the person in the front turned around.

"We're going to the Welsh House of Night in Cardiff. Surely you know of it?"

"Of course I know of it, my best friend is there! But why couldn't I say goodbye to my friends?" I asked rather angrily. He faltered slightly.

"Its best that we make the break as soon as possible," he muttered. I was stunned into a silent fury at the back of the car, and soon one or two silent tears spilled over and down my cheeks. _I was never going to be able to see my friends again_. The person at the front turned to look at me and his face softened slightly. He said something to the driver and we pulled over. He walked out and opened the door. I stepped out and took welcoming gulps of fresh air. It was a gorgeous day, one were the wind toys with your hair gently, almost calmingly. He offered me a tissue.

"Thank you," I muttered as I took it off him. As I dabbed my eyes almost embarrassingly I studied him over my tissue. He was actually really handsome. He had black hair that was fairly short, but still came down to his ear. He had amazingly green eyes and pale skin. As I studied him I realised something strange.

"Why isn't your mark filled in?" I asked, my voice still slightly hoarse from crying. He smiled.

"Even though I'm not a full vampyre, I have the power to sense someone close to the change," he said, looking at me. I felt my cheeks grow red and I looked down, almost embarrassed at how he was looking at me; it was such an intense stare. Suddenly, I was wrapped up in a hug. I stood there, stunned for a minute before I started to take in the warmth of him and the feeling of his arms on mine. But sadly, just before I could hug him back and absorb more of the warmth he stood back, looking just as confused and dazed as I was feeling.

"I'm sorry, I honestly don't know why I did that, it's just," he looked at me strangely, "I just feel very drawn to you," I paused then smiled at him.

"Well thank you. That was very sweet and very…welcomed. I needed that," I added, just in case he took it the wrong way. He smiled for a minute before his face became the formal mask it was before. We both climbed into the car and we carried on. Soon we came to a stop outside a massive building. It looked like one of those massive mansions you would see in the country and you and your friends would describe what it would be like living in one of them. I spotted two figures standing outside and recognised one of them instantly.

"Emily!" I screamed, running out of the car before it had actually stopped. She ran towards me and we slammed together in a huge hug. We stayed there for a minute, just hugging and crying. She pulled me back and smiled.

"You said you had your hair cut shorter," she said, ruffling my short pixie do. I playfully batted her hand away. She looked at me sadly.

"I wished that this wouldn't happen to you," she murmured and I hugged her again.

"At least we're together now!" I said, smiling at her. She smiled back, but there was still sadness hidden in her eyes. I turned to the willowy figure next to her who smiled at me.

"Merry meet Naomi, and welcome to the Cardiff house of night. My name is Saphira. I have arranged it so you and Emily are rooming together," she broke off at the end, drowned out by mine and Emily's squeals and chants of thank you's. She laughed, which sounded like little bells tinkling.

"You can go to your room now, all of your things are there, but I think the girls will want to take you out shopping once you've unpacked," she said. I frowned,

"Why?" I asked. She smiled again which was a little weird. Didn't she ever stop smiling?

"They all feel, as a celebration of your marking and a celebration of your marking, to buy a new wardrobe!" I grinned; my wardrobe needed some serious updating!

"Well, I think Emily will be able to help you from here! Here is your fledging handbook, which gives you everything you would want to know about changing, but it's only on your level of being marked. Emily will explain," she added, and with that, she was gone. I turned to Emily, who was frowning slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we started walking. She shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just, she's never been that…distant…" She murmured. Suddenly a bell went and like a burst dam, a flood of student bodies washed over me. I looked around and with a sickening dread, I realised that I had lost Emily. As the mass of bodies cleared I looked around in a sad attempt to find some help. I tried walking in the direction Emily and I had been walking before we had been split when I noticed a group of older boys walking across the courtyard. I took a deep breath and walked. One of them noticed me before I reached them and started grinning and nudging the others. I cleared my throat as I reached them.

"Hi, um… I'm new here and I kinda lost my friend Emily? Do you know the way to the girl's dorm?" I said, trying not to let my voice shake or my face go too red. They smiled and one of them stood next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I felt my body stiffen, something telling me something wasn't quite right here. One of them noticed this.

"Don't worry darling, we wont hurt you!" A couple of them chuckled at this, but I tried to ignore this, "sure, we know where the girl's dorm is, but why are you in such a hurry to get there, when you can hang out with us?" He said, grinning at me.

"No it's OK, I think I can actually remember the way!" I said, trying to get away from them. I tried walking away, but the guys hold was vice-like on my shoulder, which became tighter as I started to pull away.

"Ow! You're hurting me," I said, hoping he didn't actually realise what he was doing. But sadly, he did.

"Just come have some fun with us darling!" He said, and the rest started laughing.

"Yeah, check out that body! I haven't seen curves like that in a long time!" One of them said, running his eyes up and down. I felt anger and rage build in me and I felt the wind whip around my hair. The others looked around in alarm as a gust started to build up around us, and I felt his grip loosen.

"Let. Go of me." I growled as a mini tornado started to form around us.

"It can't be," one of them whispered in astonishment.

"You better believe it!" a recognisable voice said from behind me. I whipped around to face the person who had marked me before. The man who I had felt an almost immediate connection with, like there was a thread made of the strongest material running between us. Suddenly the wind stopped being so angry and threatening and turned almost…playful. It whistled around us both, moving with him as he walked towards me. I gasped as it whirled around us both when he stood next to me, completely knocked off my feet as to what was happening around us. He didn't shout, or glare, but the stone cold look he gave the boys had them backing away before he even said anything.

"Leave her. You have seen for yourselves now that she is the one. I will know if anything happens to her, and you all know that too well. Go. _Now_." The last word had so much force in it the boys actually stumbled backwards, as if they were hit by an unseen force. He put his arm around my shoulders and brought me inside where he turned to me and looked me up and down.

"Are you OK? Did they hurt you?" he asked frantically. I gently took his hands and brought them down from my shoulders.

"I'm fine, and thank you for saving me," I said with a smile.

"Why were you even with those people? He asked, a frown playing across his face.

"I lost Emily in the crowd, then the only people around where those guys," I said, when I suddenly remember Emily.

"Emily! She's probably killing herself trying to find me!" I gasped, looking around wildly in some hope of seeing some sort of sign for the girl's dorm.

"I think your over-reacting slightly, I doubt she's _killing_ herself," he said softly, smiling at me as I flapped around the little room he had brought us into.

"Trust me, you don't know Emily. If you think _I'm _over reacting, you'll think she's having an aneurism compared to how I am at the moment," I said as I whipped my phone out and quickly dialled in Emily's phone number. It rang once then she picked up.

"Naomi? Oh my goddess, I can't believe I lost you! And on your first day too! You must think I'm the worst best friend ever!" I made a sound so she would stop going on like this; if I didn't, she would have gone on for ever, and full vampyre or not, _no_ one could live for _that_ long.

"Em, its fine. I'm with…" I paused, and suddenly I realised something.

"Um, I'm sorry, but what's your name?" I said, turning to him. He smiled.

"It's Ash," he said, leaning back against the wall with his arms folded, obviously enjoying the little scene unfolding in front of him.

"I'm with Ash," I said and stuck my tongue out at him as he started to chuckle at my pacing. There was an icy pause on the other end.

"Em? You OK?" I asked, wondering if she was still there and hadn't pressed the hang up button by mistake (again).

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you pass me to Ash?" She said, her voice tense. I frowned and slowly passed the phone to Ash. He turned his back to me.

"Yes Emily?" He said, his voice calm and collected. There was more quiet, tense talking on the other end of the phone and suddenly he laughed, making me jump as I had been listening intently to what Em was saying on the other end.

"You really know your friend that well," he said, turning to me and smiling. I could hear Em reply something sarcastic and his smile dropped slightly.

"I know Em. You know I won't let anything happen to her. Just meet us outside Saphira's room," he said then hung up. He turned to me and sighed.

"Looks like you're not going to even have an hour as a normal fledgling," he said smiling sadly. I went to ask what he meant but suddenly he was in front of me with a finger on my lips; silencing me.

"Don't ask questions. Not yet. Let's just get you to Saphira," he said, and with that he grabbed my hand and walked quickly through the building. I noticed lots of people my age and older staring at me, some gasped and some looked on with question written on their faces. Suddenly a boy that looked Ash's age came up to us.

"Ash," he said, not looking at him but at me. I squirmed at how all eyes seemed to be on me, "is she…?" he turned to Ash, now staring at him with disbelief. Ash nodded once and the person in front of us stepped back. He then grinned and suddenly Ash growled.

"John, don't. No one knows what she's capable, not even herself, so don't try her," he said, his face dark and terrifying. The grin on John's face quickly disappeared. Then he started to smirk and moved so he was up in Ash's face.

"Oh yeah? And just what are you going to do about it? What makes you so special, huh?" He said, pushing Ash hard in the chest. I felt anger build up inside of me, how dare he treat Ash like that? Suddenly he shoved Ash so hard he nearly fell over. I ran to make sure he didn't fall and John laughed.

"See! How are you going to protect her, if you can't even look after yourself?" He said tauntingly. I turned to John, feeling my fury boil over. Suddenly the wind was back again, but then there was heat too, as if there was boiling air whirling around us at an alarming rate.

"How _dare you_," I snarled at him, and he backed away quickly. I noticed other fledglings around us backed away, I saw some out of the corner of my eye hide behind the settee. Suddenly a hand came down on my shoulder and I turned quickly. As if it was acting with me, the boiling air shot round and forced the person backwards and slammed him or her against the wall. Too late, I realised it was Ash.

"Ash!" I yelled and ran towards him. Immediately the air was gone as I reached him.

"Oh my god, are you OK?" I asked, wanting to kill myself. Somehow, the first and only person I had made some sort of connection with and actually felt something with I manage to hurt them! Thankfully, he smiled weakly at me.

"I'm fine," he said. At almost the same time, we both noticed this was a de ja vu moment from before, and we both laughed.

"…Did I do this?" I asked, looking around at the windblown room. Before he could answer, another voice came from behind us.

"Yes, you did young fledgling," I whipped around and on the other side of the room was Saphira. I paused.  
"How?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"You are our saviour. You are the ultimate high priestess."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN!**

**OK this chapter was basically a pilot I'm not even sure it's that good! It took me a while to do this, I had the original idea in October 2010 and it's now January 2011, so…**

**ANYWAY PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEAAASSSEEEE REVIEW! THE FIRST FIVE WILL GET A MENTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**(but if there is no reviews there will BE NO next chapter :D sorry!**

**Also its not gonna be like a weekly thing, I'm in year 9 and I have LOTS of important exams coming up and options for my GCSE's so this is basically spare time work!)**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**XX3XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**OK, I am bored, and even though I have had 2 reviews I am gonna start writing chappie two! :D**

**SO THANKYOU GUYS! YOU ROCK!**

**WOOOO ON WITH THE STORY!**

I sat in one of the chairs in Saphira's room, nervously picking at the cuticles on my nails. I had noticed as we came in my nails had somehow grown a bit more since this morning, and Ash pointed out this was part of the process of becoming a vampyre. Saphira was busy making phone calls, and Ash was sat next to me; the picture of calm. I didn't bother trying asking again why I was here; I had already tried that for what seemed a thousand times and had just been shushed by Saphira and Ash. We seemed to be waiting for someone; Ash kept looking at the door and Saphira kept muttering, "Where is she…" Suddenly someone burst through the door. It was a girl who looked about my age. She was clutching a pile of books and papers. She had bright silver eyes, lighting up her slightly tanned skin, with curly black hair cascading around her face. She wore black skinny jeans with rips on the knees, black combat boots, a blue v-neck t-shirt and a loose gray hoody. What caught my eye was the little symbol that was on the hoody above where the heart would be. It was a golden heart, with majestic looking golden wings coming out of it. She straightened herself up and dumped the papers and books on the table next to her. She then looked at me and started to walk around me in a circle.

"So, is this her? It's uncanny how remarkably close she is to Maya's descriptions," she said, coming back to stare at me. I looked at my feet, not completely oblivious as to how many eyes were on me at that precise moment. She laughed slightly and smiled at me.

"I'm Natalie, but you can call me Nat if you want," she said with a grin. I smiled back, easily starting to like her.

"I'm Naomi," I said. She smiled at me again then turned to Saphira.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Check her please. I think she is already who we think she is but just to make sure we know before we inform anyone," she said, with a sickly sweet grin on her face. It was actually kind of scary, how she never stopped grinning, like those horrible clowns from horror films that scar kids for life and make them unable to ever go to a circus again. I turned back to Natalie. She positioned herself so her feet were shoulder width apart and opposite mine. She smiled at me reassuringly again and brought her hands so they were nearly touching my temples.

"OK, I just want you to let your mind go blank. Go with anything you feel. If you feel the urge to do something, do it. You with me on this?" She nodded at me, all smiles gone; this was serious. I nodded once.

"Close your eyes," she whispered. I let my lids fall. Suddenly I felt her hands touch my temples, and I gasped. I felt air, blowing around my body, lifting me. It felt as if I was standing on the edge of a cliff at the sea, the wind whipping around me. Then I felt fire blaze through me, wrapping itself around me. I could feel heat and warmth play on my skin. Then I felt the spray of water, as if I was standing next to the sea. I could feel water and small wave's splash against my legs. Next I suddenly could feel grass beneath my feet, and could smell the fresh scent of flowers; roses, orchids, lilies, blossoms and daffodils. I could hear trees swaying and the gentle _swish _of the leaves. Lastly I felt something lift me up, like I was the happiest I had ever felt. I had come close to a feeling like this once, on the last night of a play I had done. Standing there with all my friends, singing the last few bars of the finale with all of my heart, clutching the hands of new and old friends, you felt so high and escalated, there was nothing to describe it. You never wanted that moment to come to an end. This was that feeling, but times one thousand. I felt Nat's hands leave my face and I felt as if I came back to the world with a thump. I opened my eyes and nearly screamed as I saw jets of air, fire and water form a hurricane around me, while fresh grass and wild flowers bloomed underneath my feet. Also, a gold glow seemed to be covering my skin. I saw Saphira standing behind her desk, she looked shocked and…frightened? Nat was grinning as she tried not to get knocked over by the force of the small tornado whipping around me. Ash stood next to me, as if he couldn't feel the powerful force in the room at all. He just beamed, as if he was looking at the most amazingly wonderful thing in history.

"Fledgling! Fledgling, I demand you stop at once!" Saphira was screaming over the noise. I panicked as I realised I actually didn't know _how_ to stop.

"Nat!" I yelled. She jumped and suddenly she also looked slightly scared too. We all realised that this was frighteningly out of control.

"Imagine yourself pulling everything in! Focus on it all!" She yelled across the noise, her voice barely reaching me. I tried like crazy, but I had no idea how to do what Nat was telling me what to do.

_You need to command the elements. Treat them with respect, but make them listen to you. You need to talk to them._ A strange, gentle voice from nowhere suddenly whispered to me. I blinked back frightened and confused tears (which were also from the force of everything blowing around me) and focused on attempting what the voice was telling me what to do.

"Fire, please, uh…stop?" I said loudly over the screaming of the elements. As if by magic, the fire seemed to roll into me like a string being wound back in. I started to get worried as the fire started to creep up my body. But then it just disappeared and I had a lovely toasty-warm feeling inside my body.

_Good, my daughter. Be more forceful this time. But remember, always be gentle._

I tried again. "Water, please come back to me," I said, this time putting some force into my voice. Then as if like a river, it flowed back in to me. I did the same with air and what I guessed was earth. Then I stopped.

"What was the fifth one? I don't know what it is!" I said, thank full I no longer needed to shout as all of the noise was gone, and the only thing that was left was the gold sparkle and the huge happy feeling in me. Nat smiled at me.

"It's spirit," she said, with such admire and awe in her voice that you didn't even have to concentrate on her voice that you could pick it up. I smiled back at her and nodded my thanks.

"Spirit, please come back to me," I whispered. The feeling escalated to an all time high, so much that I thought my body couldn't handle it, and the gold sparkle suddenly peaked so it was blinding, then left my body. I gasped and I fell to the floor as my legs gave way. Before I could hit the wood floor, a pair of hands caught me. I looked up to see the smiling but worried face of Ash. I grinned up at him.

"Did you see what I did? It was crazy!" I said to him and he smiled down at me as he picked me up bridal style and brought me to the couch. He sat us down but he kept me in his lap. I tried not to frown at this but Nat raised her eyebrows at me. I sent a subtle shrug at her and she shrugged back. This sent us both into little giggles. Ash shook his head at us both and smiled. Saphira straightened everything out on her desk and brushed herself down. She was still shaking slightly but then she took a deep breath and beamed at me.

"Well, if anyone still doubts what you are now, they are certainly wrong in the head!" She said with an airy little giggle. However, unlike with me and Nat, I did not giggle with her.

"What do you mean? What _am_ I?" I said, leaning forwards still in Ash's lap. He gave my hand a little squeeze.

"What you are, Naomi," said Saphira,

"Is the Queen of High Priestess'."

**SECOND CHAPTER, FINITO! :D **

**This has taken me SO long to finish, I swear to god it would have been easier if I had just gone around the world a few times! ;D**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT, PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
